Untangling
by Ihamtmus
Summary: Little Enjolras has a problem. Can Combeferre help him? A knot, after all, is a very serious matter. Lots of fluff. :) A gift for Rosebud5.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all! :D**

 **This is inspired by Rosey's "Something Suddenly Has Begun", but you don't have to read it to understand my story (although I strongly recommend it! It's WONDERFUL). Enjolras is a bit older than five here and Combeferre is something about ten years old.**

 **This little two-shot is a gift for Rosebud5, because I fell in love with Enjolras and Combeferre while reading her stories and really, guys, I owe her so much. This is a kind of a thank-you for her. So, go and read her stories! This is for Rosey, but hopefully you all will enjoy this! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Etienne and Julien are the names of Combeferre and Enjolras and they come from Rosebud5's stories (these are their real names in my head...) and Amelie is Ferre's little sister (also from Rosey's stories).**

 **Please enjoy. Love you all.**

* * *

„Etienne?" a quiet voice reached his ears. The boy mumbled something inarticulate and rolled over.

„Etienne?" a bit louder this time. Combeferre tried to ignore the voice. What did it want? He was sleepy. He burrowed his face into a pillow, not caring that someone, probably Amelie again, kept up calling him. He heard his name several more times and then there was silence. The boy relaxed, content that he was allowed to sleep again. But... an intrusive thought started to pierce his mind. What did that voice want? What if something had happened? What if something _bad_ had happened? The guilt began to make his stomach shrink and he crawled out of bed, taking his glasses as he did so. He was heading towards his sisters' room when suddenly he heard a quiet creak of a garden gate. Etienne peeked through an open window just in time to see the mop of blonde hair disappear around the corner.

„Julien!" he shouted, recognising his little friend. What was he doing here so early? Combeferre sticked his head out as far as he was able to. „JULIEN!"

No response. The anxiety set inside him and he was about to turn around and run outside, after the boy, when the child's head appeared once again together with the rest of the tiny body. A relieved sigh came out from Combeferre's mouth. He waved at his friend, frowning a little as he noticed that Enjolras didn't wear a jacket. The morning wasn't unduly warm, although it was the middle of May.

„Come to the door, little one!" he shouted, though not too loudly for fear of waking his family. He hoped he hadn't waken them already by screaming like that. It had to be only about six o'clock for the sun had just rose and that day was Sunday. His parents deserved to get some more sleep than usually. Julien hesitantly walked towards the house and Etienne rushed downstairs to let the small boy in. His stomach twisted in anxiety again as he wondered what could have happened to his little friend. At the very thought that someone could have harmed that child a rage began to grow inside him. He felt terribly bad now for being such a lazy fool. He had wanted to sleep, hmm? Of course. Something could have happened to Julien but he had been thinking only about himself, as usual. He got to the door and opened them so quickly that the blonde jumped in surprise, startled. Combeferre grabbed the little hand, his worry deepening as he felt how cold and trembling it was, and pulled its owner into the house, closing the door behind him.

"Etienne" Julien whispered one more time as the older boy knelt in front of him, different feelings raving in his heart, from concern to anger, both at the one who had dared to hurt his friend and at himself for not having waken up instantly.

"What happened, Julien?" he asked, putting his hands on the tiny shoulders. The boy wasn't looking at him, clearly ashamed. He shuffled and a small smile lit Etienne's face as on that occasion he noticed that although Julien's clothes were a complete mess, his shoes were perfectly tied, just as he had taught him.

"Ferre, I'm so sorry," the boy's voice was so quiet and full of guilt that Etienne stiffened. He looked at Enjolras' face again and frowned at the sight of tears in these big, blue eyes. He swallowed and managed to smile at the boy comfortingly, squeezing his shoulders a little.

"Don't be sorry," he whispered softly. "Tell me what's wrong."

But Julien dropped his gaze again, having to bit his lip to prevent it from trembling. Etienne began to be _really_ worried. With a pang he thought about his friend's father.

"I'm sorry I woke you," repeated Julien and Etienne shook his head at this, not wanting to yell at the child, but desperately longing to find out what had happened. Something had to be wrong or Enjolras wouldn't have come here so early, without a jacket and with tears in his eyes. The tears were something that worried him most. His little friend didn't cry often. So, as gently as he was able to, he asked once again, trying to hide his concern.

"Julien. My dear. Tell me what is wrong. You can tell me everything, you know that."

Enjolras opened his mouth to say something, but hesitated and murmured only "I'm fine."

Combeferre couldn't decide whether to shake the boy or to embrace him. There was silence for a while and then Julien spoke very quietly, barely hearable and Etienne had to lean forward to understand him.

"It's just..." he broke.

"Yes?" the bespectacled boy encouraged him gently. Julien looked him in the eye.

"It's my hair," he confessed, his cheeks blushing. Etienne blinked, totally baffled. He expected anything really, but... not this. He looked at Enjolras' blonde curls but he couldn't see anything unusual. Maybe they were just a bit more messy, that's all.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked eventually, very confused. The younger boy was now determined to tell the whole truth.

"There is a knot, I... I made it," the child explained and seeing his friend's brows furrowing again, he added quickly: "But I did not want to make it, I promise!"

Combeferre could see it now. It was a small knot on the side of a small head. He looked at it, then at the boy's eyes, full of guilt, then at the knot again. And then he laughed warmly, pulling the child into a tight embrace.

"Oh, Julien," he chuckled fondly. "I feared that something _much_ worse had happened!"

The small boy looked almost offended. He seemed not to remember that several minutes before he had claimed to be "fine".

"But it is a knot," he said emphatically. "And therefore it is a very serious matter."

Etienne chuckled again at the cuteness of the serious child talking to him about serious matters. As serious as tangled hair.

"Of course it is," he admitted, smile of amusement on his face.

"Ferre, you don't understand!" Julien snapped. "My father is going to be mad!"

Combeferre's smile dropped from his face and he took the little hand in his, glad that it wasn't cold anymore. But it was still trembling and the bespectacled boy felt terrible for laughing now.

"That's why I came..." Julien confessed, shy and blushing again. "Can I hide here? I don't want him to yell at me."

Etienne squeezed his hand lightly and said nothing, his heart aching for the little boy. Julien's father was a very strict man with enormous expectations from his little son. He got angry with him because of the smallest things and in that moment Etienne hated him with all his heart for making this boy tremble so badly.

"I don't want him to yell at me," Julien repeated, his voice now full of determination. "I prefer hiding here forever. But... I really don't want to be a trouble for you...", He added, not looking at his older friend who smiled at him gently.

"Hiding you here forever would be my pleasure," Etienne assured the blonde boy. "But I think it won't be necessary. Come."

And with a grin, he stood up and pulled his friend's hand, making him follow him upstairs, to his room.

* * *

"Sit on my bed, will you," Etienne instructed the boy and started to burrow through his drawers. Enjolras watched him with wide eyes, not sure what his friend was up to.

"Ummm... Ferre? What you doing?" he asked finally.

"Looking for this!" the older boy grinned, pulling out a brush. "Mum told me to clean up my room yesterday. Well, I was a bit in hurry, now it's hard to find something," he effused happily as he ensconced on the bed behind Julien, whose misgivings didn't vanish.

"Are you going to brush my hair?" the child asked suspiciously.

"Oh, my apologies, do I need a special authority?" Etienne asked with arms akimbo. An irony was clearly hearable in his voice and Julien shook his head quickly.

"No, just..." he turned his head to look at Combeferre. "It isn't going to work, you know".

Etienne cocked his head, an eyebrow arched.

"I tried it," Enjolras explained patiently, a little resentful when on Ferre's face appeared a small smirk. "It only made it worse," he added gravely.

"Well, I'm going to do it right, don't you worry," the bespectacled boy grinned widely. Julien gasped, pretending to be indignant.

"I know how to use a brush!"

"I'm sure you do," came the friendly answer and Julien didn't bother to wonder if his friend was serious or not. That didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was there. And would always be there, that one was certain.

* * *

Half of an hour later, Enjolras ran his hand through his blonde hair and grinned at Combeferre who smiled at him back.

"You did it, Ferre!" he exclaimed, admiration for his friend written all over his face. Well, how could he have doubted that Etienne had been able to remove that knot from his hair? He was able to do anything, after all.

"Thank you very much," he spoke.

The bespectacled boy rose from his place on the bed and reached for his jacket. He handed it to Julien who looked at him in disbelief.

"It's far too big!" the boy protested firmly, jumping off the bed.

"Doesn't matter."

The blonde blinked.

"I cannot walk on a street in such a big jacket!"

Etienne knelt in front of him with a determined face.

"Well you will have to," he said simply. "Or I will re-tangle that beautiful knot on your hair."

The child stepped back, hurt. Combeferre shook his head.

"Oh, Julien. Sorry. You know I wouldn't do that, now do you? But you can't go anywhere without a jacket," he insisted.

Julien sighed. He knew, of course, that Etienne wouldn't make him another knot. But he also knew that if Etienne said he couldn't go without a jacket then he couldn't, and that was the end of a discussion. He took the jacket from his friend's hand.

"Good boy," Combeferre ruffled the blond, perfectly brushed hair, smiling lovingly at his tiny friend. Then he took Julien's hand and another jacket to walk the child to his house.

* * *

 **That's my first longer story with actual plot and dialogues and I hope it came out fine. Please, forgive the mistakes and the lack of a very sophisticated vocabulary, I'm still learning the language. Also, tell me if you notice a mistake. I hope it made you all smile or that at least Rosebud5 smiled a little. Thank you all SO MUCH for reading, you will tell me what you thought, won't you? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day in the afternoon Etienne was lying on his bed, reading a book. It was a very interesting one, about the animals of the world. He got it from his father. Especially fascinating was a description of a chameleon. It had to be so cool to be able to change colours! And it had big, bulging eyes, which made him look very funny. He should show the picture to Julien. He would love it! Surely he would.

"Etienne? Etienne!" a voice called from outside the window. The bespectacled boy practically jumped off the bed and was next to the window in less than ten seconds. Enjolras stood in the garden and looked at him with wide blue eyes. He wasn't very similar to a chameleon, but his eyes were equally big in comparison to the rest of the body and Combeferre couldn't hold back his laughter. The tiny boy smiled diffidently. Etienne smiled at him too and shook his head.

"Julien," he said warmly. "Why don't you just knock at the door?"

The child's smile became only more tentative.

The older boy quickly went downstairs to see his friend. He knew that Julien was too shy around his parents to simply knock at the door. He was afraid that it wouldn't be Etienne who would open it. And Combeferre understood it, he definitely didn't want Enjolras' father to greet him when he visited the boy. His own parents were much different than Monsieur Enjolras, yet Julien was a bit wary when they were nearby.

Three minutes later both of them were sitting comfortably on Etienne's bed. The older boy watched his guest calmly, waiting for him to speak first. He could tell something was wrong again, Enjolras was all nervous and shy as never. Combeferre inspected Julien's curls, but didn't see any knot. He was worried that something had happened again, but hoped that Julien would tell him of his own accord. And that he, Etienne, would be able to help him.

At least his younger friend spoke, hesitantly.

"Ferre, I... My father... Today during dinner my father said my hair was a total mess and I don't take care of it properly and..." the boy stopped, still not looking at Etienne, but swallowed and finished quickly: "And I would have to have my hair cut. I try to brush them right, Ferre, but they are very tangled..." never once Julien's eyes met Combeferre's. The bespectacled boy smiled comfortingly and moved closer to the child, wrapping his arms around him.

"It's okay, don't worry," he said softly.

"But it isn't," Julien interrupted. "I like my hair."

Combeferre laughed fondly, tightening his grip on his friend.

"I like it too, a lot," he assured him. "That's why I have an idea."

Enjolras moved away from him to look at his face with hope.

"You do?" he whispered, not sure if he meant the fact that Etienne liked his hair or that he had an idea. Probably both. The older boy stood up and walked towards the desk to pick up a brush which he had laid there the previous day.

"How about coming here everyday before dinner and I would brush it?" he offered, still smiling, evidently liking the idea.

The blonde slipped off the bed and ran to embrace his savior in the waist. Etienne laughed and knelt down, hugging the boy back.

"Yes, I would like it very much, thank you," he heard Julien's voice, a bit muffled by the material of his shirt in which Enjolras' face was burrowed.

Combeferre patted his head lovingly and led him to the bed, where he began to brush the golden curls very carefully. He was glad he was able to help his dear friend again. He dreaded the day when Enjolras' problems wouldn't be so easy to solve, simply with a hair brush. He didn't want to fail this boy. He had promised to himself long ago to always be there for him. He leaned forward and kissed the blonde head, at which Julien cringed. Etienne furrowed his eyebrows, sensing that something was haunting the boy again. The poor thing was upset way too often, Combeferre reflected. His heart broke partially every time he saw him sad. He began to hum a soft melody, hoping to calm his friend.

But the quiet humming didn't calm Julien. In fact, the older boy's gentleness only made him feel worse. He was sitting bolt, not daring to move a muscle. His stomach began to wrench as he felt the pang of guilt. Etienne trusted him and he, Julien, had betrayed his trust. How could he have been such a traitor? Ferre didn't deserve to be treated that way. How could he have failed his friend so badly? Disgusted with himself, he was sitting still, because... how could he tell anything? The older boy would tell him to leave and never come back. He would never see him again. Never, although Ferre had promised him to always be there. Never, because Julien's flagitious misdeed excused Etienne from keeping his word. So if he told him, Ferre would grow mad at him and would be completely right to do so. So Julien sat quietly, unable to confess to his sin.

But compunctions didn't let him stay quiet for long.

Etienne moved the brush through golden curls once again, but suddenly Julien turned around and looked at him with eyes so full of guilt, sorrow and despair that this time the older boy's heart didn't break partially. It shattered into million of pieces and Combeferre was close to embrace his little friend and never let go, but something else in Enjolras' eyes stopped him. He knew the boy wanted to tell him something important and he had to listen now. And when Julien spoke, each of the pieces of Etienne's heart broke into several more pieces.

"Ferre," the little voice was full of fear and it was really hard for the bespectacled boy not to hug him tightly in that moment.

"Ferre, I... I am a terrible person. My father is right," Julien continued.

"No, mon ami, what are you talking about?" Etienne reached to take the little hand into his, but the child moved away. The bespectacled boy's felt pain in his chest as if someone stabbed him with a knife.

"I lied to you," Enjolras confessed weakly. Etienne blinked. "My father never said I would have to have my hair cut," The blue eyes didn't look at the wide, brown ones. "I... I just wanted you to brush my hair again," the boy finished inaudibly with a voice full of regret and pain.

He stood, still not looking at his friend. No, not his friend. He didn't deserve to be Etienne's friend. The older boy surely despised him now.

"I will go now... I am very sorry for everything," he had to pause, for his lip began to tremble dangerously. He bit it.

He stood up and headed to the door, but all of a sudden he was wrapped in Combeferre's strong arms and hugged so tightly he couldn't move. He couldn't understand what exactly was happening. Etienne took Enjolras' face in his hands and looked at him with so much love that the child didn't move away, fascinated. And Etienne spoke, very slowly, accenting each syllable.

"Julien Enjolras, nothing terrible had happened. You told me the truth. I am not angry at all. Do you understand? I am not angry. You can stay. We are friends, remember? No matter what you do, it will never change. Never. Don't be afraid,"

Julien couldn't believe his ears. So wasn't Ferre mad? Didn't he hate him? No, he must have misunderstood. He _lied_ to him.

"You forgive me?" he stuttered out in a quiet voice, tears starting to spring into his eyes, although he tried really hard to stop them. Crying was for small children. He was five.

Etienne hugged him again and whispered right into his ear.

"I love you, silly! I love you. So of course I forgive you."

The relief stroke Julien so powerfully that it almost made him collapse. Fortunately, Combeferre held him firmly.

"And you can still come here everyday and I would brush your hair for you," the older boy added. After a brief moment Julien hugged the other boy back as tightly as he was able to, pressing his face against Etienne's shoulder to hide the tears he wasn't able to force back any longer.

"I love you too, Ferre," he said. Then he moved back in Combeferre's arms and looked at him seriously. "I _really_ love you," he said in that specific solemn tone of his. Then he paused and added emphatically: "And I mean it."

"I know," Etienne said simply, smiling with teary eyes. "And I hope you know I love you too. I love you so, so much and I will always be there for you. Always."

He kissed the small forehead. "And I mean it."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it! Review please? :)**


End file.
